


Sidestuck

by TomHuppe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Conversation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHuppe/pseuds/TomHuppe
Summary: your name is drakho exicif and you want to talk to your moirail, he always makes you feel better about your shitty life in this rock.





	1. DR: Talk to your moirail

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, im writting this little experiment, if you people like it i might keep writting stuff so, dont forget to leave a kudo if you like it.

A young troll stands in his bedroom. It seems like he dwells in a common hive, on a common planet, in a common community. However, that is not the case, and you know it well. It's been a long time since this happened. You can't and won't forget that day.

Your name is _**Drakho Exicif**_ , and for reasons you don't want to disclose in here you live in a meteor. For any other troll it would be difficult to live in here. However, you aren't any other troll. In fact, you are the biggest genius ~~**Alternia**~~ , I mean ~~**The Cigar Galaxy**~~ , I mean **the universe** has ever seen.

So what, you're not on your home planet. Doesn't matter, it's still true!. The fact that you're a genius doesn't mean that you dont feel lonely or sad sometimes, though. You're still a normal troll with feelings, just with a few **feelings** stronger than the others.

It's because this feeling that you feel forced to access your trollian account and talk with you best friend, your oldest dude, your **moirail** to this day.

 

 

* * *

**\-- _doctoReality_ [DR] began trolling  _lovableCop_ [LC] at 18:19 --**

  **DR: :) hello LC (:**

**LC: <why do you crALL me thAt DrAkky?>**

**DR: :) i dont know defrin... im feeling shitty today (:**

**LC: <whAt Is the mAtter?!>**

**DR: :) uh... it's silly (:**

**LC: <you know yoAu cAn teLL me everythIng pArtner!>**

**DR: :) yes, i know it def, it's just that i dont want to waste your time, i know youre a busy guy (:**

**LC: <Im never busy for you! And you know Id>**

**DR: :) i guess so (:**

**DR: :) well, theres this... PRoject, her imperial condescension gave me, but i've been failling miserably (:**

**LC: <oh, A top secretn thnIg huh?>**

**DR: :) yes, so dont even ask (:**

**LC: <so whAt's wrogn?, you cAnt heLp her?>**

**DR: :) you know, nothing is impossible to me! (:**

**LC: <yes, I know >**

**DR: :) however... it's still very hard (:**

**LC: <I know yoAu cAn do thIs drAkky, w3e know eAch other sInce ALwAys, Ang I just know you cAn do thIs>**

**DR: :) the thing is... i have a deadline... (:**

**LC: <oy come on!, Im the bLue bLood so ... DONT BE SO BLUE!>**

**LC: <I beLIyeve In you>**

**DR: :) ... (:**

**DR: :) <> you're the best def (:**

**LC: <I know I Am!>**

**LC: <oh, I hAve to ro, my boss Is checkIng on me!>**

**LC: <go*...>**

**\-- _lovableCop_ [LC] gave up trolling _doctoReality_ [DR] at 18:37 --**

* * *

You should probably go back to work, now that you feel motivated.

 

That **silly idiot**... You just love him ( in a friendly way ), he's always cheering you up, you always end up asking what would you do without him

 


	2. SF: Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah something happened when you weren't looking,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's me. the writter, just to remember you that the more kudos you give me the more i'll write.  
> just if you like my stuff, if you dont, leave a comment telling me why not, it's cool, just try to be constructive!

Your name is **Gasteu Felvii**.

 

And you just woke up, you're about to go to sleep again when you notice... **IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS!!!?**

Its late... it's very very late, you should have checked on _**drakho**_ 's progress an hour ago, he's technically your **boss** , however cant do anything without you... well he can, but it's dangerous for him, which is basically being useless on his own.

You rapidly open your trollian account and procceed to troll him

 

* * *

**\-- _smithyFixparator_ [SF] began trolling _doctoReality_ [DR] at 16:30 --**

**SF: ◄hey bØss!►**  
**SF: ◄sØrry it tØØk me sØ lØng►**  
**DR: :) whatever... (:**  
**SF: ◄sØ, hØw's Øur little►**  
**SF: ◄| >rØje<t►**  
**DR: :) who cares (:**  
**SF: ◄what►**  
**SF: ◄uh, bØss, we'll be <ulled if we dØnt dØ this►**  
**DR: :) again, who cares (:**  
**SF: ◄gØddamn it►**  
**SF: ◄yØ, bØss, what's the deal with that attitude►**  
**DR: :) that is none of your business (:**  
**SF: ◄did IE dØ sØmething tØ yØu?►**  
**DR: :) you're saying it like he could do anything that would affect me (:**  
**SF: ◄whatever yØu say bØss►**  
**SF: ◄then what is it?►**  
**DR: :) it's... personal okay? (:**  
**SF: ◄uff, quadrant bullshit?►**  
**DR: :) something like that (:**  
**DR: :) ... (:**  
**DR: :) yes, i've made a breakthrough (:**  
**SF: ◄sweet►**  
**SF: ◄sØ...►**  
**SF: ◄send it tØ me►**  
**DR: :) whatever (:**  
**DR: :) ... hey, can i ask you a question? (:**  
**SF: ◄shØØt bØss►**  
**DR: :) you know IE more than i do (:**  
**DR: :) what does he want the most (:**  
**SF: ◄idk►**  
**SF: ◄mØstly he wants | >eØ|>le tØ think he's better than them►**  
**DR: :) i see... thanks (:**  
**DR: :) i... i have stuff to do (:**  
**SF: ◄im sure its true►**  
**DR: :) whatever, see you later GT (:**  
**SF: ◄| >ea<e, bØss►**  
**SF: ◄dØnt fØrget tØ send it tØ me►**  
**DR: :) im smarter than that (:**  
**SF: ◄whatever yØu say DK►**  
**DR: :) it's "boss" for you (:**  
**SF: ◄right.►**  
**SF: ◄fu <k yØu bØss►**

**\-- _smithyFixparator_ [SF] gave up trolling _doctoReality_ [DR] at 16:44 --**

* * *

You procceed to go to your station room, a room much bigger than your bedroom where you do basically all the hardwork. If that asshole just knew how much you hate this job... he would still send you more things to do because he doesnt care at all... the point is that you hate it with all your might and strenght. it's not like youre very strong, or creative, however you're the failsafe.

Drakho will always make mistakes, you dont.

Maybe he's the creative one, but you notice when something is wrong, your instinct tells you when something's about to explode, you just know it. It's some kind of gift from the stars. if it wasn't for this gift you would still be a middle class, not a **condecorated highblood**... a term that will make a few highbloods chuckle a little bit, others will be angered.

Indeed a dangerous position, that's the reason why you're allowed to work in your own spaceship!... yes... it sounds cooler than it is. Every now and then something will break, and you'll have to repair it like always.

SF: wait patiently for the "thing" to come

Man... there's something about waiting... it makes you angry!.  
After 20 minutes or so you take the first thing you see and smash it into the floor.

 

SF: go troll DR some more

 

* * *

**\-- _smithyFixparator_ [SF] began trolling _doctoReality_ [DR] at 17:04 --**

**SF: ◄did yØu send the files?►**  
**DR: :) yes i did (:**  
**DR: :) just be patient (:**  
**DR: :) i'm in another solar sistem, it'll take some time (:**  
**SF: ◄hØw mu <h►**  
**DR: :) you know how much, we've done this what, thousands of times? (:**  
**SF: ◄HØW MUÇH TIME►**  
**DR: :) an hour (:**  
**SF: ◄gØddamnit DR►**  
**SF: ◄oh►**  
**SF: ◄uh►**  
**SF: ◄DK►**  
**SF: ◄bØss...►**  
**DR: :) better (:**  
**DR: :) go, sleep or something (:**  
**DR: :) what the heck do you do in your ship anyways? (:**  
**SF: ◄well... i ... talk tØ yØu... tØ IE►**  
**SF: ◄tØ LÇ►**  
**DR: :) ... (:**  
**DR: :) fuck you, im out (:**  
**SF: ◄what►**  
**SF: ◄why►**  
**SF: ◄...►**  
**SF: ◄Øh nØ►**  
**SF: ◄did yØu twØ had a fight►**  
**DR: :) i dont want to talk about it (:**  
**DR: :) fuck you (:**  
**DR: :) im out (:**  
**SF: ◄gØddamn it dk►**  
**SF: ◄i knØw it must be hard but like►**  
**SF: ◄yØu twØ have been sØmething fØr like fØrever►**  
**SF: ◄maybe he just needs time?►**  
**DR: :) i wont talk about this anymore! (:**  
**DR: :) like you say (:**  
**DR: :) peace (:**

**\-- _doctoReality_ [DR] peaced out  _smithyFixparator_ [SF] at 17:13 --**

 

* * *

 

that guy's so fucking complicated, sometimes you wonder , why the fuck are you with a guy like this... oh right, the culling thing

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who helped me with suggestions, corrections, ideas, etc  
> i love everysingle one of you so much


End file.
